My Sweetest Downfall
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Blaine era ese peso que le arrastraba a los infiernos. Sus ojos color avellana, su ingenuidad, su entusiasmo, su dulzura. Él era su caída —la más dulce—, aunque ni siquiera lo supiese.


**My Sweetest Downfall  
><strong>Klaine — _Kurt's POV_

**Warnings:** contiene spoilers del 2x12 _Silly Love Songs_

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece; es propiedad de FOX y sus creadores

* * *

><p>— <em>Aunque sólo sea una esperanza<br>porque el deseo es__ una pregunta cuya respuesta nadie sabe._

_.  
><em>

Cuando era pequeño, Kurt se preguntaba si podría tocar el cielo con las manos algún día. Si sería lo suficientemente alto como para elevar los dedos y… ¡zas! Arrancar un pedacito de nube, jugar con el sol. Y entonces recordaba la frase que su madre siempre decía: _si quieres, puedes_.

Pero habían pasado muchos años desde aquello. El cielo ya le daba igual; sus sueños habían cambiado y tenían nombre de chico. Y Kurt ya no estaba seguro de poder; ni siquiera de querer. Había perdido la esperanza, y la ingenuidad del niño que alguna vez había sido se había transformado en frustración, cobardía, turbación. Todo aquello le provocaba una inmensa inseguridad que crecía en la boca de su estómago y hacía que su cabeza diese vueltas como una noria. Se sentía efervescente mientras sus propios miedos le hacían daño. Como una marioneta movida por las ilusiones rotas.

Blaine era ese peso que le arrastraba a los infiernos. Sus ojos color avellana, su ingenuidad, su entusiasmo, su dulzura. Él era su caída —la más dulce—, aunque ni siquiera lo supiese.

Todas las noches la misma historia. Se metía en la cama, y el simple contacto con las sábanas le recordaba a _él_. Planeaba decenas de conversaciones, momentos efímeros; quizá un leve roce de manos en la cafetería cuando fuesen a coger el bote de azúcar. Y al igual que el optimismo le robaba el sueño, también lo hacían las dudas y la angustia. Las preguntas solían agolparse en su cabeza con urgencia: ¿y si él no era el adecuado? ¿Y si no le convenía? ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si nunca llegaba a sentirlo?

No obstante, Kurt ahora lo sabía. Había confirmado sus peores temores. Y ni siquiera el fracaso amoroso de Blaine podía hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

— ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

Aunque los ojos de cachorro del moreno destilaban decepción, desencanto y tristeza a partes iguales, Kurt no podía compadecerse ni un ápice de él. Lo había intentado, pero se sentía incapaz de compartir su dolor, porque en el fondo había deseado desde el principio que aquel intento por llamar la atención de Jeremiah —_argh_, estúpido greñudo vanidoso— fracasase.

—El amor nos hace cometer estupideces.

Y si no, que se lo dijesen a él.

Cada vez que respiraba, Kurt podía ver su aliento blanquecino frente a él. Tenía la sensación de que el frío terminaría por congelar sus dedos, pero aún así no se movió. Habían permanecido estáticos en aquel banco desde el momento en que el coche de Jeremiah se había desvanecido entre la suave neblina de la tarde. Blaine todavía permanecía sumido en su particular catarsis de desaliento, y él no se atrevía siquiera a sugerir un café caliente o una sesión de desahogo frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca. Intuía que lo mejor era dejarle solo. Y no en el sentido de huir él también hacia el calor que le brindaba la calefacción de su coche, sino construyendo un muro invisible entre ambos, aunque la distancia entre sus cuerpos se midiese en centímetros.

Quizá Kurt también necesitase esa frialdad compasiva para no atormentarse más con preguntas cuyas fatales respuestas ya estaba seguro de conocer.

* * *

><p>Hola hola hola! He vuelto con otro drabble que empecé hace muuuuucho tiempo y tenía abandonado. Esta tarde me pareció un buen momento para terminarlo :D<p>

Escribirlo se me ocurrió haciendo un comentario de texto en clase; en cuanto leí el poema de Luis Cernuda que introduce la historia _supe_ que tenía que escribir algo muuuuuy Klaine a partir de ahí. (Recomiendo que leáis el poema entero; es hermoso.) Aunque creo que me ha quedado demasiado dramático (qué le voy a hacer, yo siempre he sido muy dada a la tragedia xD).

En fin… _reviews?_

**Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
